Anubis
Anubis is a young prince of Coltypt, being the older son of Amun and Hathor and the older twin brother of Kefer. After his father had chosen Kefer to be his successor, Anubis eventually falls in the ways of the Lord of Chaos and becomes his servant, being turned into a jackal. Personality As a colt, he is very energic and happy, liking to play with his brother, friend and mother. As an adult, he becomes very overconfident about his capabilities as a warrior, as he thinks he is better than is own brother, and about his own future, as he thinks he will be the next pharaoh. He can be also arrogant, as the way he called Horus "half-pony", even if they were close friends. This arrogance led him to be convinced that he would succeed Amun as the next pharaoh. When his father chose Kefer instead of him, he became furious. This will make to fall in the ways of the Lord of Chaos and become evil. Skills He is a very good fighter and can use very well the sword. He says that he defeated his younger brother in most of the times they faced. It's revealed that his movements are stronger than Kefer's and that he is more resistent than his little brother. He also as the power of Dark Bracelets, where he can use the following moves: *Cosmic Energy: he aunches major energy waves that raise sand tsunamis. Family Kefer He is Anunis's twin brother and the two share a close bond. However, when they grow up, this bond is almost undone as Anubis starts to get apart from his twin brother and as their respective personalities became very different from each other. When Kefer was appointed as crown prince instead of Anubis, the latter becomes enraged, with his relationship with his brother becoming even more strict, if not hostile. This leads him to become a servant of the Lord of Chaos, starting to show his hate towards his brother with more intensity. Amun He is Anubis's father and the colt seems to admire his father and look up to him. When Amun chose Kefer to be his succeessor, Anubis acuses him of always favorate Kefer over him. Anubis acuses him of this again when Amum saves Kefer from him. Hathor She is Kefer's mother and he loves her very much. Family Description in the Saga The Tale of Coltypt In "Retaliation", he, his brother and Horus go with Seshat to the Coltypt Council room to see Amun and Isis. When Pandora and Rothbart attack Coltypt, they are taken to a safe place by Seshat. He then attends Montu's funeral with his family. In "Apis' Labyrinth", he doesn't take the challenge of Apis' labyrinth, thinking it would be a lost of time for him. He also berates his brother and Horus about their wish to become Golden Warriors. When Kefer and Horus finish the test and the former is revealed to be hurt, Anubis, without any other option, takes his brother to Osiris' lab, exiting to go training at the first opportunity. In "Shu Rebels", he, his brother and Horus are sent by Amun to go see what is happenning at Apis' Labyrinth. There, they find Apis and his soldiers defeated by Shu. They fight him, but when Shu attacks them with a powerful attack, they are protected by Amun who then orders them to take Apis and the others to Osiris' lab, what they do. In "Amun's Decision", Anubis is seen having a battle simulation with his brother, winning. When his mother takes him and his brother to the Council room to know who Amun chose to be the next pharaoh, Anubis becomes shocked when Amun says that Kefer would succeed him. This enrages Anubis, who demands to prove is worthy. Although Kefer tried to appeal to Amun in Anubis' favor, the latter rejects his brother help and then leaves with seal given by Maat promissing to Kefer that he will defeat him and get the title of crown prince. While crossing the desert, the Lord of Order appears to him and tries to seduce Anubis with the thing he wants to defeat his brother: power. In "Clash Between Brothers", Anubis returns to Coltypt after some years and challenge Kefer to the challenge of the feather of Maat. After some days of the challenge, Anubis finds the feather at the same time as his brother. Seeing that his brother is gonna get the feather first, Anubis attacks him with darkness, something that shocks Kefer who realizes that his older brother serves now the Lord of Chaos. When Anubis approaches the feather and tries to grab it, the feather releases some of the light inside of it that distracts Anubis. Taking advantage of Anubis' distraction towards the light released by the feather, Kefer takes it and tries to arrive to the golden citadel. However, Anubis caugh him and takes him against the ground, starting to punch him very much. Kefer is saved by his father and Horus who arrives with Kha and Ramses. After showing his hate towards Kefer, Amun and Coltypt, Anubis realizes he would not be able to escape his father, but the Lord of Chaos arrives and takes him to the Desolate Zone, where he turns him into a jackal. In "The Rise of Two Pharaohs", Anubis returns to Coltypt with his army, where between there is two ponies with an ibis and ram head, bringing with him a dark pyramid. He expresses his desire to conquer Coltypt. In "The Guardian's Betrayal", Anubis plays with Sobek's greed and inner darkness to make him help him to infiltrate in the Golden Citatel, showing him also his new powers with the Dark Bracelet. In the next day, he and his army invade Coltypt with the help of Sobek, who turns into a mutant by Anubis. Then, he faces his brother, expressing his desire to take over Coltypt. After Sobek is knock out by his bracelet which rejects him when he tries to activate it, Anubis tries to use the power of his bracelet, but he flees when he finds himself outnumbered. In “Isolation”, Anubis goes with his army to the golden citadel, meeting with Kefer and his army. After a failed attempt to appeal to Anubis’ good senses, Kefer uses the scepters the Lord of Order gave to him to separate Coltypt from the Pony World. Although he is not pleased with the situation, Anubis accepts Kefer’s “rules” and the two starts another battle. Appearances Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Royalty Category:Earth Ponies Category:Coltypt Inhabitants Category:Villains Category:Dark Army Category:Jackals